New Kid In Town (A Love Story)
by CrashBurnGlobal
Summary: Saitama is new. He just moved in with his mom. He enjoys his new stay, but something creepy is behind his back, that makes paranoia grow with every sleeping second. During his enrollment he meets somebody, who likes him, and he has no clue of their intentions. Read to find out. I know I have been slacking on the effort, but at the chapter 10 special, better keep y'all's asses tied!
1. Chapter 1

(Hey friends! It's me CrashBurnGlobal, and I saw that you guys absolutely LOVE my SU fanfic. So if you liked that one, you are sure to LOVE this one. It has Action, Romance, Mystery, and Some Cussing! Something for everybody! You guys would not believe how far I come through in the past year. I was bombarded with flak on my first series, by particular user, but after I uploaded stuff everybody likes that really changed for me. I love you all so much, and I hope you enjoy this, and let's hippity hop right in shall we?)

Chapter 1: Welcome Saitama!

"BREEP BREEP BREEP!" My alarm clock yelled. I punched the top of it, looking for a few more Z's. But by then my mom, Komoto, walked in. "Good morning sweetie! I made your favorite breakfast for your big day!" She said, waving a plate of fried eggs and ham across my half awake face. My mom was the best cook in the world, so the smell of her breakfast woke me from my trance. "Mkay ma! Imma go get ready!" I said. "Alright honey bunches, I'll be downstairs making my breakfast!" She said walking back downstairs.

I threw my blankets across my room, in a flurry of green and grey, my favorite colors, and jumped out of bed. I had some XBOX pajama pants on, and a star wars top. I took them off, and settled on a dark grey shirt, and some jeans. I grabbed a pair of socks, slid them on, and put on my new black slip on shoes. I ran downstairs, to the sound and smell of more sizzling eggs. "Yours is on the table." Mom said pointing to the room left of the kitchen. We had a small house, so everything was next to everything.

I ran through the living room, and into the dining room. I scarfed the eggs and ham down, trying not to choke on the magnificent gooey flavor of egg yolks, and the beefy strong taste of ham. "I'm gonna have to work overtime today, there's some leftover lo mein in the fridge okay?" Mom said slinging her laptop bag over her shoulder. "Buh bye sweetie" She said kissing the top of my head, and walking out the front door.

When I was done swallowing my enormous bite, I turned off all the lights in the house and grabbed my bike chain. I stepped outside, making sure to lock the door, and hopped on my bike. It was your ordinary BMX, with pegs and hand brakes. I got from my dad before he… passed. I got an education at a new school, so I rode around, checking out the route. It was scenic, with trees, and bushes. The occasional cherry blossom was in bloom, and it's petals brushed my hair when I drove past the low hanging branches. Soon I could see the school, it was off white, and surrounded by a moat like river. Giving it the appearance of a castle.

When I got to the top of the hill, I parked my bike, and locked it up. I always kept the key in the bottom of my shoe, nobody was going to search for it there. I had a little secret compartment for it, that I sewed myself. "Welcome to Akedemi High!" The gym teacher said patting my back. I walked in a little late, so nobody was in the hallway. I walked to the office on the first floor, and sat in a seat. "Hello, how can I help you?" The secretary said. "I'm new." I replied. "I need a schedule, and a uniform." She wrote something down on a sticky note. "What's your name" She asked raising her head. "Saitama" I replied. "Saitama Shynogen"

She wrote something else down, and asked me another question. "Do you play any instruments, and are you interested in band?" She asked raising her head again. "Yeah, I play clarinet." She wrote down more. "Alright that's all I need hun. You can go home now." The secretary said. "Wait, you just want me to go home? Now? It's only 11:00 o'clock!" I said standing up in disbelief. "Trust me hun, I gotta take this to the enrollment office. Since you have no enrollment forms, you can't take part in school just yet. Expect them in the mail though. Later hun!" The secretary said, walking into another room.

"Mkay then." I said. I walked out the doors of the school, walking to my bike, then I heard footsteps. "You're new here? Aren't you." The figure hissed in a female voice in my ear. "Uh… Yeah, who wants to know?" I said nervously. She just stood there, I didn't dare to turn around. "You know what, I like you." She said in my ear. She loudly licked her lips in my ear after that. "Alright, I gotta go home." I said unlocking my bike. "See ya later then… hotstuff." She said. Even when I was biking away, I could still feel her watching me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mystery Girl

When I got home, I locked the door tight behind me. Who knows if that mystery girl comes back. Since it was almost 12:00, I heated up my supposed to be dinner in the microwave. In a minute it beeped, and I opened it. The sweet smell of japanese pasta brushed my nose. I brought the meal into the living room, and turned on the TV. I watched my favorite anime, as I slurped noodles, and chewed on cabbage, and pork. Somebody knocked on the door. I set my half finished meal on the coffee table, and opened the door. It was Mystery Girl.

"Hey cutie! Remember me?" She said. Her black hair was in a ponytail, a similar color to mine. "Yes, and how the HELL did you know where I live?!" I said. She walked in and made herself comfortable. "I know somebody." She said brushing her hair out of her face with her hand. "Whatcha watchin' here?" She asked watching the screen. "An anime I like. Why do you ask?" She looked back at me. "You just gonna stand there? Come sit down with me!" She said. I sat in my spot, and picked my meal back up, and started eating.

"I watch anime too. Not like this though." She said. She propped her feet on the coffee table. "What kind?" I asked with a mouth half full of noodles. "Romances." She said. She still had a blank face. "I never got your name." I said. "It's Ayano. Ayano Ashi." She said. I walked into my kitchen, and threw my foam box that held my food away. She followed me there. "Where's your bedroom?" She asked. Her hands were cupped around her waist. "Upstairs. Why?" I asked looking at her. "Well you need to give a guest a proper tour now do you!" She said. "I sighed and motioned for her to follow me.

"Well that's pretty much it." I said. She walked into my room, and picked up my bass. "HEY HEY! NO!" I said. "DON'T PLAY WITH THAT IT'S EXPENSIVE!" She put it back down in a heartbeat. "Sorry geez!" She said. I could tell she was embarrassed. "Hey… Sorry I snapped. I got that from my dad on my 12th birthday from my dad." She stood up and walked over to me. "It's okay." She said. She was blushing. "Well if you have nothing better to do, I guess you can stay for a while." I said.

Time Skip. 5:02 PM

"Hey you hungry? I can go and ge-" I said before I was stunned in position. When I was walking downstairs, I was greeted with a strange sight. It was Ayano, but in an apron, and her spaghetti strap underclothes. "Oh hey!" She said waving at me. "I was just making some dinner, do you like soup?" She asked. "Uh… Yeah it's just… Why are you wearing that!" I asked. "What do you not like it?" She said in a sexy pose. My nose shot blood out, and I covered my crotch with my shirt. I plugged my nose, and walked out. I went to the bathroom, where I found Ayano's school uniform on the floor. I stuffed my nose with tissue paper, enough to stop the bleeding.

"Hey can you put some clothes on? This is just…" I said before I was pinned to the ground by Ayano. "You know what? I really like you Saitama…" She said, before I pushed her off of me, and tried to get up, but she pinned me again. "What are you doing?" I asked. Sweat was pouring from my forehead. "Seducing you." She said. She winked and got off. "I like you, but not like that. Don't ever do that again." I said getting up, and walking away. "And put your clothes on, for the love of god." I said walking upstairs into my bedroom. In a few minutes she followed me upstairs, and walked right in on my bass practice. "You're pretty good." She said. "I used to play for a jazz band at my old school. With an old friend of mine, Osana Najimi."

She stood there as I did multiple tricks on the bass. One was quite impressive, or at least it was in my book. I played some mozart kind of stuff on the bass using two strings at the same time. I wasn't to good at that, so I was surprised I could do it at all. "Do you have any music clubs at school?" I asked stopping to talk. "Yeah, light music club is the popular one. There is a second one though. It's for more extreme players though." She said. She sat down on my bed. "You play any more instruments?" She asked. I could tell she was intrigued.

"I don't brag when I say this, but I can play 10 instruments. 12 if you count recorder and kazoo as instruments" I said. We looked at each other without saying a word. A timer dinged from downstairs. "Soups done!" Ayano said. She ran down stairs. I followed her, and the smell of potato soup greeted me. "You made this by yourself?" I asked. Ayano nodded, and gave me a bowl. It smelled wonderful. I got a spoon and wolfed it down. I had 3 bowls before I was done. "Ayano, how did you learn how to make this? It's fantastic!" I said as I plopped down on the couch. "Cooking club." She said. "Maybe you should go sometime!"

"Hey It's about 5:30. You should go home." I said. Ayano did so, and walked out the front door. She winked and waved goodbye before shutting the door. In about an hour or so, Mom walked through the front door. "Hey sweetie! Sorry I got home late. How was your first day?" She asked, setting her laptop bag on the table. "Pretty good mom." I said. "I met the really sweet secretary, and i got home early! Right before lunch!" She sat down next to me on the couch. "Why's that?" She asked. "The secretary had to run it to the enrollment people. She said I had no reason to be at school if I didn't have a schedule. That's why." I said. "Sounds like you had a nice day" She said. "I got some work to do. Make sure to be in bed by 9:30!" She said. I went to sleep early that night, but I could feel somebody was watching me.


	3. Chapter 3

(Sauh Dood. So from what I can tell you guys like this. I will continue writing on it, and see if it becomes more popular. Until then i guess it's my slow one. Let me know if you like it in the comments, and don't forget to leave suggestions.)

"Breep Breep Bre-" My alarm clock blared. I slammed it with my fist and took in a giant gulp of air. It's tuesday. My favorite day. I jumped out of bed, and slipped on a red T-shirt with a guitar that has wings on it, and some dark blue jeans. "Hey mom! Mom?" I said. All the lights were off, and there was a note on the fridge. I picked it up, and it said, "Hey Honey! I had to go to work early. Old Mrs. Johnson had a heart attack, and I'm taking care of her at the hospital. You can make you some oatmeal, and I left the house key under the doormat so you can get in. Love ya! Mom." I put the note on the table, and fixed myself a peanut butter and honey sandwich. Why am I not listening to Mom? I hate oatmeal. It's just… so… oatmealy. It has no taste, and the texture is weird, so I just can't eat it. I'm just complicated that way.

I walked out the door and locked it, then I hopped on my bike. I made the long way to the school, and when I got there I followed my same routine. I kept humming a gorillaz tune, and I walked to the secretary's office. "Welcome back hun! I got your uniform right here, and here's your schedule." I picked both up, and I nodded, and said. "Thanks! You might just be my favorite person here." She smiled, and thanked me. I ran to the bathroom, which was on the third floor. Who the hell puts the only restrooms on the third floor? But I ran up there anyways. When I got there, I took off my "home clothes." and I put on my uniform. It smelled like plastic, and fresh leather. A weird mix, but I could get used to it.

The bell buzzed, and I ran to my first class. Science, my favorite. I sat next to a girl with dark purple hair, and she had some sort of collar on. She reared her head towards me slowly, and when she looked me in the eyes, she said, "Do you believe in demons?". What an odd question. "Ofcourse I do. I mean we all have them." She snickered and said. "Not those demons. I mean REAL demons." I froze for a sec. "I'm sorry I don't." I replied. She reared her head back towards the front of the class slowly. "Do you like me?" She said. This girl's probably crazy. "I don't even know your name." I said. "It's Oka." She replied. Well shit I got myself in quite the situation."Settle down now class, pull out your textbooks and turn to page 143. Today we're learning about antimatter.


	4. Chapter 4 (WARNING! Weird Situation!)

Chapter 4: I think I like this girl!

End of first day

"So Oka, do you want to come over for a bit? I could make some cinnamon tarts." I asked Oka as we walked out the door of the school with all the other people. "Sure. I'd like to try them." Oka said in her quiet voice. "I have a club thing though. Do you think you can stay here with me until it's over? Then we could hang out." She said. "Uh yeah. I'm pretty sure my mom wouldn't mind." I replied. She walked back into the school, and showed me to the occult club room.

"Ah a new member. We could really use a new person to strengthen our powers." One of the members said. "Oka did you bring him in? He's kinda cute." One of the girl members said. "I'll just sit here." I said. I sat down in a chair in between some bookshelfs and called it good. I sat there for about an hour and a half as they just sat there and read their books. I will admit I am guilty of looking at Oka once or twice without her noticing.

"Alright friends. Our session is over. Now with our new found knowledge, we will summon a fire demon on thursday." Oka said. Almost instantly everybody put their books away and walked out the door. Oka walked up to me and said, "Alright. I'm ready to hang out." We both walked to the front of the school, and I unlocked my bike when we got there. "Are we riding to your house on this?" Oka asked. "You betcha." I said. I could tell she was nervous, because she was hesitating. "Oh don't worry, it's all gonna be just fine. A simple drive." I said to comfort her. In a few seconds she trusted me, and hopped on the pegs.

"Oh I see you live near the cherry blossom trees. It says in the occult books the petals bring good luck." Oka said as we passed through them on the way to my house. "Alright here we are. My home sweet home." I said. We hopped off the bike and I let her inside like true gentleman. "This is nice. Is it alright if I can see your room?" Oka asked. Why does every girl i bring home to hang out with want to see my room? "Sure I'll show you."

"This is nice. You have a nice taste in musical instruments." Oka said. She sat on my bed and looked at my instruments i had on stands. A clarinet, a saxophone, a keyboard, and a bass guitar. "I'm writing music. You can help if you want." I said. "Does this sound good?" Oka asked. She cleared her throat and sang this. ( watch?v=F-OgQPHaACM Please listen to it and come back when it's over. Also listen to it on 0.75 it just sounds better.)

When she started singing I turned on the piano option on the keyboard and played along. "Oh my god you're amazing!" I said. "Really? Nobody ever told me I had a good singing voice before." Oka said. "Well if I were a critic, I would have no complaint." I replied. She smiled at me, then she got up and kissed me. I didn't know how to react at first, but she took full control of me. The next thing I knew we were on the bed, and I can't quite remember what happened next.

The next day

As soon as I got to the school I looked for Oka. When I finally caught up to her, we stood in an awkward silence for a while. "So this might be a quite difficult thing to ask, but here I go. Y'remember yesterday right? The last thing I know is you pinned me on my bed, but everything was blurry after that. So here it goes." I said. I took a deep breath through my nose to brace myself. "Did we have sex?" Oka just stood there. Then she just burst out laughing. "No we did not! My parents would kill me! I just kissed you a couple more times until you passed out. I could tell you never kissed somebody before so I let myself out after you passed out." Oka said. My shit. I never felt so relieved to hear something in my entire life.


	5. Chapter 5 Special

(SO! Oka and Saitama are warming up to each other. Do you think they will die? Go ahead and post what you think in the comments. In my own personal opinion I think the story should end on a good note. Unlike earth to skinny I really want that to happen. (The good note not Oka dying.) Because I have so many bad endings in store. Not even Subnautica is safe. So watch your butts cause who knows your favorite character might die a horrible death.)

Chapter 5: Somebody dies

"Love you mom! I'll see you later!" I said to mom as I walked out the door. Today was her day off, so she made something special for when I come home. I can't wait. I made sure to leave early so I could pick up Oka. She lived just around the corner, so it wasn't hard getting there. Well other than the fact she lives at the top of a giant hill. "Hi Saitama. You look nice today." Oka said. She was standing right at the end of her driveway when I got there. "So do you my lady." I said when she got on the pegs. "So I've been thinking Saitama." Oka said as we rode down the hill.

"Yeah? I'm all ears." I said as we continued biking to the school. "Do you want to be my uh…" Oka said. "Are you going to say boy friend?" I asked. Oka nodded, and I smiled. She smiled back. When I put my eyes back on the road, we were already to the school. "Wow that was fast." I said to myself as I pushed my bike up the hill that lead to school. My legs hurt from riding up the first one so this second one is like my break. "Alright here we are. Shall we make a big entrance, or keep this a secret." I asked Oka as I put up my bike and locked it. "I say we just walk in holding hands. That way people will get the message, but also not ask questions. I hate social interactions." Oka said.

I took a deep breath through my nose, and said to Oka, "You ready for this? We don't have to if you don't want to…" Oka just looked at me and nodded. "Alright we're doing this." I said to myself. I gripped Oka's cold hands and I pushed open the door to the front of the school. As soon as everybody saw us they just stood there. "It's a match made in occult heaven if that's a thing!" Somebody said from the crowd. "Aww! They're so cute together!" One of the basu sisters said from amongst the conglomeration of people. Soon all that could be heard was chatter.

Oka couldn't handle the socialization and ran off to the occult room, which is fine given the situation and her personality. One of the delinquents walked up to me and grabbed my shoulder. "You gonna hop on that and milk it before bed tonight?" He said in a deep voice before he started laughing. "No you sick fuck. That's after marriage kinda stuff." I said as I brushed his hand off of my shoulder. Another came up and slapped me on the back. "You're the only one to make a move like that." The other delinquent said. "Leave me alone guys." I said. "Oh so the guy who makes a move like that doesn't like a conversation?" The first one said.

All of a sudden there was a shout, from a girl. I ran with the two delinquents not far behind. It was Haruka-chan. Her head was smeared all over the concrete in front of the school, with a bucket full of weights on her head. "Oh shit." One delinquent said. "Damn! Osoro loves a good bloodbath, but this is just fuckin' sick!" The other said. I pushed the delinquents out of the way and I ran as fast as I could to the occult room. " I busted open the doors, and shouted, "Somebody got their face smeared on the ground outside!" After I said that nobody understood me. I rolled my eyes and said, "A dark spirit has cast an aura of misfortune on a student, causing them to fall into the hands of death." In my deepest voice I could muster so they could understand me.

Oka walked up and grabbed my hands. "Is this true Saitama?" She asked. I nodded, and the look of fear in her eyes was enough to stun me for a minute. Somebody knocked on the door really slowly and said, "Saitama Saitama Saitama… Dating other girls I see? You were always quite the weasel." It was Ayano. "Look Ayano. I never had a thing with you and god bless me I never will. But if you're after me, just take me then!" I said. I reached past Oka and grabbed her ritual knife. If Ayano was after me I had to protect Oka. Ayano kicked the door open, and slung a bat across her shoulder. "It doesn't have to end like this." She said. My stomach clenched. It was her or me, and sure as hell I won't die right as I get a girlfriend.


	6. Chapter 6 (4th wall breakage ahead)

(I pulled a negan reference in the last chapter and I'm not sorry for it. Ayano and Saitama are about to fight, but something will happen to prevent this, do you want to find out? Then read my friend. READ YOUR MIND AWAY! Sorry for scaring some of you. I accidentally stabbed a guy half way through the cheek with a pencil… eugh I hate mondays.)

Chapter 6: Reset

"Be careful Saitama." Oka said, she hid in the corner with the other occult club members after that. It was a standoff between me and Ayano. She ran towards me and swung the bat at my head, I ducked, and the wind fro mthe back brushed my neck hairs. I kicked Ayano's bat out of her hand, then she punched me in the stomach. I dropped the knife, and clenched my stomach in pain. BY then she picked up the knife off of the floor. She swiped the knife at my face, and I managed to dodge it, but she did slice my cheek slightly.

She pinned me to the floor after sweeping my legs and making me hit my head on the floor. Ayano smiled in glee as her knife slowly neared my neck. I tried as hard as I could to push her back but she was too strong. I heard somebody running towards me, and in a flash of black hair and school uniforms I layed alone on the floor. Oka had tackled Ayano and pinned her on the ground. "Saitama the knife!" Oka said as she fought against Ayano.

Ayano slugged Oka in the face, but Oka struck back twice, before I fumbled for the knife. When I got it I threw it at Oka, saying, "Heads up!" She caught the thing by the handle and tried stabbing Ayano with it. She was to tired from fighting me, that Oka was able to stab her in the neck about three times before Ayano stopped trying to get back up. Oka sighed, and squirmed off of Ayano's still warm dead body. Suddenly in a flash of blue blinding light, I was back at the top of Oka's house on a hill, and she was standing on the pegs.

"What the hell just happened?" I said. "I know, it's like we traveled backwards in time." Oka said. "What if Ayano wants to try again?" Oka said. I could tell she was nervous because she shivered at the thought. "I read some books about "Restarting the day," and every time you reset, everything is slightly different. So we'll see. We should run to my house so I can pick up some equipment just in case." I said. I started peddling down the hill where Oka's house sat. "Sounds like a plan." Oka replied

When we got to my house I opened the door and Oka and I walked in. "Saitama what are you doing back 20 minutes before school starts?" My mom said. She still had her bed clothes on, and her favorite red robe. "I was uh… getting my bat for sports club?" I said trying to cover the fact I might be attacked. "Sports club? I never saw you as the sporty type!" Mom said. "And who the hell is this? Bringing over girls now I see!"

"Oh, I completely forgot!" I said. "Mom this is Oka, Oka, this is my mom." Oka waved and my mom raised her eyebrow. "You two are going out aren't you." Mom said in a stern voice. I scratched my head and Oka looked away. "Because if you are…" Mom said. "I am completely fine with it!" Huh? I'm sorry brain eaters, what have you done with Mom? "Really?" Oka said. "Yeah! It's about time Saitama finally asked out a girl! He was always a really shy person when it came to girls. I don't know if it's the features, or the fear of getting denied or I don't know what, but he always kept his distance." Mom said.

"Really now." Oka said sternly. "Look mom we just got to get my bat thinger, and we'll be off to school okay?" I said. Mom said alright and we ran upstairs, grabbed my bat, Oka took one of my pocket knifes just in case we needed it and we ran back outside to go to school. If Ayano was looking for a fight, boy will she get it. And right on the back of the head, with my trusty bat.

(Some of you might be wondering if I copied the reset idea from somebody else, but all of you who thought that you is the very wrong! I came up with the idea myself, I am certainly not a dirty cheater and stealer of others hard work.)


	7. Chapter 7

(SHUT YO BITCH ASS UP! Oh, didn't know I was typing. Today was a hard day for me. I'm not going into details, but I am angry at someone so that's why I burst like that, and no it's not you Mr. Osi. In this chapter I'm going to express some of my anger with just a tint of blood if that's understandable. Hope you enjoy. Also 200 views! SWEWS!)

"Okay, tell me something you never told anybody before." I said to Oka. We were playing a game with Ryoto, and Pippi, called "deep secrets." Well it kinda explains itself since you tell somebody a secret you never told anybody, and you get to choose who shares next. Quite sinister if I do say so myself. "Okay so something I never told anybody before, is… Well, I like flipping dildo's, like flipping water bottles. I don't use them though." Oka said. Well then. "Alright you go again Saitama. Tell us something you keep so buried in your soul nobody ever thought it would even exist." Oka said.

I cleared my throat and said, "Okay, so I never told a single soul before, and not even my Mom knows, and she is like a robot, she knows everything. Okay so you guys ready for it. I used to be a brony. It's true I really was when I was around ten years old. My sister used to watch it all the time, so I got hooked for about another year." I said. "Shut up!" Pippi said. "Na I'm serious. I'm not ashamed of it, it's like my awkward pre-pre teen years. Like a phase of some sort." I said. "Ugh your sweet attitude is making me sick!" Oka said. She fake gagged and grabbed her stomach.

"Well do you prefer emo Saitama?" I said. "I covered one of my eyes with my hair since it was long enough and started talking deeper. "Nothing matters, and parents don't understand." I said in a low raspy voice. "Dude that is spot on!" Ryoto said. "You have a sister?" Oka said. "Yeah. Ever since my Mom and Dad split up when we were young, Dad got Yatama, and Mom got me, Saitama. Since my dad passed away about 6 years ago, Yatama got put into foster care, and I haven't seen her since." I said. I sniffled a bit after saying that.

Time skip: 5:34 PM

"So you guys ready for that double date?" Ryoto said. Pippi and Oka nodded. I said nothing and hopped on my bike. "Oh don't worry about riding that to the movies. I got a truck for my 15th birthday from my dad. We worked on it for 3 years and now she's finally done!" Ryoto said. Instead of riding it I just picked it up and carried it for about a block or so until we reached the school parking lot. Ryoto's truck was the same color as his hair. Red. I put my bike in the back of the truck, and hopped in the back with Oka. "So what we watching. Immediately I said, "A Dog's Purpose." "Don't think so." Pippi said. "I don't want to watch a movie that director's abused the dog."

After about an hour we pulled into a drive in to watch zootopia. Because it was the only thing we could all agree on. The main protagonist being a bunny reminded me of a vine with a guy that said "Put the bunny back in the box." which gave me a laugh. At the end of the movie we all piled in the truck and Ryoto started to drive us home. On the road back from the drive in a car smashed right into us, knocking Ryoto out in one swift hit. Something must have happened inside the engine of the truck cuz then it caught on FIRE. "I can't get my seatbelt off!" Pippi said. "Here! Cut the damn thing off!" I said as I handed Pippi my pocket knife. I jumped out and dragged Ryoto out of his seat and lied him on the road

Pippi soon joined me, but Oka was still inside. I dashed over to help her, but Oka was also knocked out, and her leg was caught in the bottom of the seat from the crash. I unbuckled her seatbelt, and pulled on her as hard as I could. She wouldn't budge so I looked to see what she was caught on. Her foot was completly mangled inside the bottom of the drivers seat. So I had two options. A: Pull until she breaks free. B: Leave her to die. Ain't no way I'm leaving my girlfriend in a truck buring by the second.


	8. Chapter 8

(How y'all been. So you might have heard of a guy named TheLi'lPotato. You might not have, but I recommend you go look him up. He is a great writer, but starting from nothing just like I did. So if you guys could give him some support, that would be great!)

Chapter 8: Shatter

I pulled and pulled on Oka's body but she wouldn't budge from where her foot was stuck. I called Pippi over to come help. We pulled and pulled until eventually, we heard a crack sound. Oka was free, but her foot was completely broken. Suddenly the truck exploded, blasting us all back with force. I covered Oka with my body. Flaming chunks of metal flew all around us, and something actually smacked me right in the back. When it all finally died down, Oka woke up. I stumbled to get off of Oka's body so she wouldn't think anything weird of it.

"Oh my god are you guys alright!" Pippi shouted. She was hiding behind a tree, with Ryoto's still knocked out body dragged right next to her. "Yeah we're fine. How about you guys?" I asked I helped Oka hobble over to Ryoto and Pippi. We really need to get Oka to a hospital but how.

Time skip: 10:00 PM

"She'll be fine. But she will have to stay here for about two weeks for recovery." The doctor said. I let out a relieved sigh. "Hey dude I have good news." Ryoto said. "What could possibly be better news than this." I said. I turned around so I could be face to face with Ryoto. "I managed to salvage this." Ryoto rolled my bike out from behind him. It had a missing front tire, and the handlebar was bent slightly, but it still was ridable. "How the fuck is this able to be salvaged! It was in the massive fireball A.K.A your truck!" I said. "I dunno. Maybe it's a miracle." Ryoto said.

We should be getting home. Thank goodness my mom still thought I was at the movies. Which is a good thing cause i'm not telling her about this night. I rolled my bike outside, and rode it home. I kept rolling around the fact about the fact I might die eventually. I might die before I even become an adult. Before I get my first taste of human flesh…( wait what? Sorry I'm tired.) I kept riding home though. Not thinking about it.


	9. Chapter 9

(SUS YO! How've y'all been. Good right? Anyways in this chapter I will include a special character. That's right a SPECIAL CHARACTER. That's up to you to find out. So go ahead and read to see who it is.)

Chapter 9: Guess who's back (back again)

As soon as I got to school I locked my bike, and followed my same routine. It felt like something was missing in my life now that Oka isn't here. Wait a minute, who's that. Those red pigtails seem familiar. I walked closer to investigate. Was it my old friend? It was. "Saitama? Is it really you!" Osana said. She looks just the same as the last time I saw her. Red pigtails all the way down to her ankles. Pink polka dot leggings, and the same stern face that she was familiar for. "Hi Osana, what in the world of Ira are you doing here?" I asked. "Because my dad works here baka! I come and visit him for a week every once and awhile!" Osana said. She flicked me in the forehead.

After I put on my indoor shoes, I walked to my first class, science. Osana was in that class too. "What do we do here? Make zombies so you can inspecticize them? After all you are a zombiephile." Osana said with a smug face. "I told you a million times I'm not a zombiephile, I'm just complicatedly wrapped around the knowledge and dissection of zombies." Osana snickered and gave a yeah right face. "Alright class, today we are taking a formative on the solar system. You can receive help from your lab partner if you need it, but remember NO SIDE TALKING!" The science teacher said. "I really missed you." Osana said.

She put her head on my shoulder. She couldn't tell, but I was heavily breathing in this situation. "Shouldn't you be scolding somebody right now." I said. I started sweating. Aw shit it's happening again. First Ayano, then Oka, now Osana. I never realized I was quite the chick magnet. "Oh yeah I should." Osana said. Since the teacher was out grading tests she was able to say this. "Hey you in the slutty outfit! You're not getting pregnant in this classroom." Osana shouted.


	10. Chapter 10 Special

(SO! Last time we left off, we got to see Osana! She's visiting her dad if you could remember. So they got to reconnect, but Ayano will soon find out, so let's read to find out what happens. Also I have a poll on my profile page you guys should check out if you have time.)

Chapter 10: Dazed

After science we went to our next class, which thankfully we weren't together in. I had math, she had history. I love seeing my friends, but I can't handle awkwardness like that. Then after math we rotated to lunch. I went up to the roof, my usual spot. I checked in my bag, and nothing was there! I must have left it at home. I could hear somebody giggle behind me. I was usually the only one up there, well with the exception of Midori Gurin, and Mai Waifu, but they didn't really do much. Midori was obsessed with this "Yandere Dev" guy, and is always sending him emais. Mai Waifu has a crush on a game designer overseas, so she always stares at the ocean not to far from here to think about her game designer crush. None of them pay attention to anything. You could literally throw a brick at them, and nothing with happen.

I carefully crept towards the giggle, and an ominous feeling crept over me. I looked around the corner, and nobody. Just the railing, and the random sink and mop stuff. Suddenly somebody grabbed tightly on my shirt and pressed me against the rails. The upper half of my body was hanging by the person keeping me there. "You were always quite the ladies man, weren't you Saitama?" A familiar voice said. Ayano. "You dirty bitch! What do you want now!" I said between gritted teeth. "Wow Saitama. Such anger and aggression. I thought you might want to talk this out. Y'know, If i didn't care so much about you, I would let you fall right now." She jerked her hand, making me fall slightly forward some, tipping my balance. "That's almost four stories Saitama. I would choose my next words very carefully if I were you." She said.

"What do you want from me?" I asked nervously. "You." She whispered in my ear. Then she let go. I stumbled, and almost fell backwards trying to regain my balance. When I did, I turned around to see if she was there, she disappeared. It's like she teleported. "Hey, you alright?" Osana said. "Yeah, just a little nauseous." I lied. She sat down on the bench, and I joined her. She put a blue and green polka dotted box with a black ribbon on my lap. "What's this?" I asked. "It's a bento stupid!" She said. "You made me lunch?" I asked while raising my eyebrow. "No! I just had more than I could eat! Stop questioning me! Baka!" She said. I rolled my eyes and opened the box full of bento.

After I took a bite, my stomach started churning. I could feel stomach acid rise to my throat, and within seconds, I spewed puke all over Osana. It stopped as soon as it started, and my throat burned in pain. Osana didn't scold me, or whack me in the head, she just stood up and walked away. I couldn't believe what just happened, and neither could the others around me that followed Osana after my encounter with Ayano.I slowly excused myself and went down to the nurse's office.

( I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it took some serious storyboarding to get it to something that might be of pleasing. This chapter went through three changes before you got this product. But I hope you all will be excited for the next chapter because you all will T-oka-lly like it.)


End file.
